Her Hidden Secret
by SapphireKageKyuura
Summary: Kagome has a secret that she is afraid to tell her friends about. One day Inuyasha dumps Kikyo, when she abuses the use of his money. Not long after that he asks Kagome to be his girlfriend. She accepts. Will Kikyo try to do anything in power to break them up? Or will Kagome kick Kikyo's ass? This is a story not for Kikyo lovers. You've been warned. R&R! (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

Her Hidden Secret

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own the characters either. Please read and review! :)

Chapter 1

Looking out a window belonging to a white two story home, was none other then Kagome Higurashi. She was a straight A student, all through her high school years. She was popular, and was in many after school activities such as volleyball, tenis, cheerleading and soccer. She was skilled in a lot of things, such as art, mathimatics, dance, singing, and a large amount of gymnastic moves. She was agile, quick as a feline. She had feline tendencies that others failed to notice; as she moved.

No one had noticed, her eyes glazed over. Her pupils had thinned into slits much like a feline did. Her upper lip had curled into a snarl when she saw her most hated enemy Kikyo across parking lot. She hated her with as much as she could throw her. Kikyo always did something that made her angry. She was always the one who stole her boyfriends from her. Kagome couldn't fanthom why Kikyo did what she did. But Kikyo was labelled as the school slut.

Standing beside Kikyo however, was her newest boyfriend Inuyasha Taisho. At one point in time, Kagome had a crush on him. But that crush was long gone now. All she felt was contempt that he was even dating a girl like Kikyo. At some point in time, Kagome had become his best friend. The one he confided in, when he needed advice. She noticed how his relationship with Kikyo was hurling to the ground, and fast. Kagome knew that it wasn't going to last, and she knew that Kikyo would make a scene when Inuyasha gets the courage to dump her.

Last weekend, he had told her that he wanted to break up with Kikyo. Of course Kagome had asked him why. He had told her, a number of numrous faults about Kikyo that he couldn't stand. The way she always smelled like she bathed in perfume. How she always treated others like they were below her. The way she strutted through the school like she owned it. And how she barged her way into his house, when she wasn't welcomed. He told her how he couldn't date someone if his family didn't like her.

Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, had hated Kikyo. His father Toga, he also hated Kikyo. He would scrunch up his nose like he had smelled the worst scent in the world. His half-brother who he was in good terms with, Sesshomaru couldn't stand Kikyo, he constantly made threats to end her existance. Miroku his best friend, thought she was the most disgusting girl in the entire school. A man who devoted himself to flirting with every girl he came across, hated Kikyo. Miroku had never hated a woman in his life. It was a surrpise to see that he had indeed hated Kikyo upon first meeting.

His best friend Kagome had hated Kikyo, he was shocked to find out that Kikyo was Kagome's cousin. Naraku, another good friend of his, couldn't stand Kikyo. She would constantly flirt with him, shamelessly, even in Inuyasha's presence, like she hadn't the care in the world if Inuyasha had seen her. Naraku once told him if Kikyo continued to touch him, he would remove her hands by ripping them off her body. He laughe at that one because he agreed. Even he, the one dating her hated her. How was that even possible?

Every time he looked at Kagome, his eyes would show the love he had for her. Everything about Kagome made him love her. She was a lovely girl, she had beautiful sapphire blue eyes, slightly tanned flawless skin, a supermodel's body, and her feisty attitude also drew him to her.

He lately noticed how greedy Kikyo was. She was always asking him for money. A few times he had complied because he had thought he loved her. But when she came back from the mall with a bill that cost him $1,600, he was furious. He wasn't made of money, he had his limit of how much to spend because his father wished it. He was only allowed to spend $20,000 at most, that was his limit. To find that he was close to his limit, made him furious. He had wondered what things Kikyo had bought, she had come back with dozens of bags of stuff.

So one afternoon, she had come back from the mall again, with a bill. She had dozen of bags, that she had purchased using his credit card. When he looked at the bill, he was once again furious. Only this time it was to a higher degree. Kikyo had gone over the $20,000 limit. Now he would have to work to pay off the debt he now owed his father. His father Toga was a rich businessman, but he too had his limits to how much he spent in a day. When he had issued two credit cards, one for his older son Sesshomaru and one for his younger son Inuyasha, he had put a limit on both cards. $20,000 limit, on both cards. Sesshomaru never spent that much in his life.

In no time at all, his cell phone rang, he answered knowing it to be his father. "Yes father?" Inuyasha asked.

"What is this boy? I just got faxed a bill that is $30,000!" his father roared into the phone, he had to take it away from his ear.

"It wasn't me pops! It was Kikyo. She was the one that had my credit card!" Inuyasha tried to plead.

He heard his father sigh, "Inuyasha, you have to learn, that there are some girls you do not comply to. Kikyo is one of them. Have you learned your lesson?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Yes father. I have learned. I will never loan my credit card again,"

"Good. I don't want to see a bill like this again. Just so you know, you owe me $10,000." His father informed him. Inuyasha groaned.

"I will get you the money in a month. Is that acceptable for you?" Inuyasha said, sounding like he was at work. Inuyasha outside of school, was a businessman of his own company. He had opened a company, with his father's permission.

"Yes that is acceptable." His father replied before he hung up. When the phone call was over with, he turned and glared at Kikyo.

"Kikyo, you have disgraced me for the last time. I'm done with you. Get out of my sight." Inuyasha growled.

Kikyo gasped, "does this mean your breaking up with me?!" Kikyo shrieked.

Inuyasha frowned, "Yes. I'm sick of your abuse of my money. I'm sick of you always smelling like other men. You have a disgrace to all women everywhere. You disgust me. Leave."

Kikyo scowled, "Fine! I was bored with you anyway!" Kikyo snapped before she took her leave. Inuyasha couldn't be any happier.

The next day, he went to work, it was a saturday morning, and he wasn't in the greatest of moods. He had just recently broke up with his long time girlfriend whom he was with for three years. What a mistake that was, he kept thinking about Kagome, about how beautiful she was. And how much he had missed her; normally he would walk with her to school. But he never did that on weekends. He would usually go to her house after work. He silently wondered if he should move his work hours to every day after school, and lower the hours on the weekend giving himself days off on weekends. He wanted to spend every moment he could with Kagome.

Later on that day, he got off work, and started walking to Kagome's house as he told himself he would. He knocked on Kagome's front door and her mother answered the door.

"Oh! Good evening, Inuyasha. Is there a reason you are standing outside my house?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yes. I'm here to see Kagome." He replied.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, he knew of his feelings toward her daughter. And she found that he was the perfect man for her daughter.

"Kagome! Inuyasha is here!" Mrs. Higurashi announced. Kagome came down the stairs, wearing tight black skinny jeans that hugged her thighs perfectly, and baby blue tank top that hugged her curves in the right places. He loved what he saw. But he wasn't about to drool and act like a horny teenager in front of Kgome's mother.

Kagome looked surprised to see him by the look of her expression. Then she smiled. "Hello, Inuyasha." Kagome greeted him. He loved it when she greeted him.

Unknown to him, Kagome could smell his arousal. She frowned at herself, for never telling him her well hidden secret. Only her family knew, and she wasn't about to tell her friends about it either.

When she was born, she was born with demonic attrubutes. Her mother was human, yes, but her father was a full blooded Inu-youkai. She should have been born a hanyou but she wasn't. Because of her mother's miko powers, being as powerful as they were, made her a full blooded inu-youkai like her father. To say the least Kagome's father was pleased. But unfortunately when Kagome was three years old, he had to leave.

Not long after his absence, her mother gave birth to her brother, Souta. However, they never heard from her father again. He never contacted them, and never came to visit them. Kagome at one point, had hated her father. She had felt abandoned, and she hated him for that. But then she came to learn, that he hadn't the choice. His family had ordered him to return home at once. It was later learned that he was to be married to this other inu-youkai demoness, as demanded by his parents.

Her mother was heart broken by this news, which is why he never told her. He knew it would break her heart. And he knew that if he continued to see his children, which he hid from his family; that it would get harder to stay away from them. So he married the inu-youkai demoness, and had but one child with her. A son named Ryuya. Kagome was irritated by the fact that her father had another child, with some other woman. But she accepted the fact that she had a half-brother. She wasn't ashamed of it either, but her mother held such hate for him and his wife.

Kagome knew that her mother desired to be his mate, and without her mother knowing it, she was his mate. Which is why he couldn't mark the inu demoness. It was humorous really, and she wanted to laugh out loud. She had repeatedly seen her father on the street with a boy her age. He would talk to him, but only when he was spoken to. And there was a woman as well, that Kagome could tell was a inu-youkai. So that was her step-mother, the one that most likely never knew she existed. It was to stay that way.

Sighing, Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to come inside the house. Once he was inside, she motioned again for him to follow her. When they entered her room, she closed the door locking it.

"So, what are you really doing here, Inuyasha. You never come over on weekends." Kagome said sitting on her bed.

"I came to see you. I need to talk to you about something." He told her, she looked at him, raising a eyebrow.

"What about?" she asked.

"Kagome, for a long time, I've loved you. And I wanted you to know that. Would you please be my girlfriend?" He said looking at her pleadingly.

He didn't know how she would react. He couldn't take it if she rejected him. But what she did, surprised him. Her arms were around his neck before he even realized she had moved.

She kissed his neck gently wish sent shivers of pleasure up his spine. She whispered into his ear, "yes I'd love too!"

He pulled her back before he kissed her passionately. He loved her, he really did. She pulled back smiling at him.

"Before this becomes serious, Inuyasha. There is something I've been dying to show you." Kagome said, now she had him curious.

"What is it?" he asked her. She continued to smile, she touched her fingers to her forehead before a light consumed her. When the light faded standing before him was the most beautiful black inu-youkai demoness. His Kagome, who had thought to be human, was a youkai. He couldn't be happier. He had known that there was something about her, because she acted more youkai then human. He was happy that Kagome had trusted him with her secret.

Her hair was a darker black, that if the light shined on it, blue highlights would show. She had a perfect bronze color to her skin, and she had light blue stripes that curved along her high cheekbones. She still had a supermodel's body, and long never-ending legs. She had a heart shaped face, a small pert nose, and kissable full lips. He felt himself harden just looking at her.

"You are beautiful Kagome. Just beautiful!" He whispered his eyes wide with awe. Kagome smiled at the compliment he gave her.

"I love you, Kagome forever and always," he said into her ear as he held her to him. Kagome blushed when she felt his hardness pressed pressed against her.

"And I love you, Inuyasha forever and always." Kagome whispered back, before she leaned up to kiss him. He accepted her kiss, kissing her back with all the love that he felt for her.  



	2. Chapter 2

Her Hidden Secret

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha. There I said it. R&R!

Chapter 2

Inuyasha's POV

Even though he was now dating Kagome Higurashi, the most popular talented girl in his school. He noticed Kikyo's jealous glares at Kagome, he wanted to laugh at how petty it was. He never had sex with Kikyo, and the damn girl got attached. Hell he was still a virgin, and he was saving it for the right girl. He knew that Kagome was that right girl, now all he needed was the right oppurtunity to make it happen. He wasn't using Kagome, goodness no. He found himself in love with her upon the first month he was dating Kikyo. He found himself watching Kagome more, then listening to anything Kikyo had said.

Kikyo would often get angry with him; and knew it was because he wasn't listening to her. Now he didn't have to. He listened to everything that Kagome had told him and he enjoyed how she told him about her family. He never met her family personally, but he would like to.

Souta her video game loving younger brother. Misori her amazing mother, Takeo her crazy myth believing grandfather, and her fat cat Buyo. Kagome never spoke of her father, it was like she was avoiding any mention of him. So then one day he decided to ask about her father.

"So Kagome, I noticed how you never mentioned your father, when you talked about your family." He pointed out. Kagome looked at him with a blank cold glare.

"Never mention my father again. Do you understand? That man has ruined my family enough." Kagome snapped.

He nodded, he now knew that mentioning Kagome's father was a sore spot for her. The blank cold glare however, brought shivers of fear down his spine. He was usually never afraid of anything. But at that very moment he was terrified of what Kagome would do to him. So since then he never talked about her father.

The next weekend, they went on a date. Go figures that Kikyo, would be there too. When Kikyo had seen them just sitting at a table getting ready to order, Kikyo had walked over to us.

"So, Higurashi, I see you like going after sloppy seconds." Kikyo said with a sneer. Kagome looked at Kikyo, with that same blank cold glare she had given him a week ago.

"So, Kikyo, do you always look like a slut? Or is it genetic?" Kagome said calmly, this time she wasn't even looking at Kikyo when she said it.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, he couldn't believe that Kagome said that. But man was it ever funny. He had to bite his lip, just to keep himself from laughing. Kikyo scowled angrily.

"Higurashi, if I was you, I'd watch my back." Kikyo snapped. Kagome just laughed at Kikyo's lame threat.

"Kikyo, if I was you, I'd watch my back. Do you wanna know why? Because if your not careful, you'd end up dead or in a hospital." Kagome coldly replied.

Kikyo gasped, "is that a threat Higurashi?" Kikyo snapped.

"No it's a promise. Because if you do not remove yourself from my sight, your as good as a punching bag." Kagome hissed.

Kikyo growled, "just so you know Higurashi, you will regret talking to me this way. I will get you back, and when I do, you will realize you messed with the wrong girl."

Kagome laughed, "No Kikyo, you will realize you messed with the wrong girl. Since we are in a restaurant I don't want to get into a fight and kick your ass to hell and back."

Kikyo gasped, then she stomped away. That was when Inuyasha laughed his ass off. "Oh my god that was funny!" He said as he continued laughing.

Kagome smiled, because she inwardly laughed herself. She enjoyed that little spat she had with Kikyo. That girl was amusing. But everything that she had said was true. If Kikyo didn't watch it, she would be either dead or in a hospital. And since Kagome didn't want to go to jail for first degree murder, she wouldn't kill her.

Inuyasha smiled, he was beginning to really love Kagome. She amazed him at every turn. He was always second guessing himself, when he was with her. Because before he had assumed he knew everything there was to know about Kagome. But she was always throwing him a curve ball, and showing him a newer side of her. He enjoyed all there was to know, and what he didn't know he would find out soon enough.

The next day, Monday morning, he drove to Kagome's house to pick her up. When he was there, he parked in front of her house. Not a moment later, Kagome walked out of her house, dressed in a tight form fitting tank top, and tight black skinny jeans that hugged her legs and hips. He felt like drooling, not to mention she was wearing black stilettos.

"You are looking sexy today Kagome." Inuyasha said when she got into his car. Kagome smirked, "and you are looking even sexier then yesterday." Kagome said.

Inuyasha laughed, man he loved her. But it was too early to tell her that. They had just started dating, when the time was right, he would tell her. But for now he would revel in Kagome's scent, taking it in, and wishing he would be touching her soft skin.

He started the car, as they drove to school. Parking in a spot next to a black and pink mercedes that he knew to be Sango's car. They both got out only to be confrtonted by Kikyo again.

Kagome scowled, wondering what Kikyo had wanted this time. Inuyasha growled, he didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"Higurashi, step away from Inuyasha now." Kikyo demanded, but all Kagome had done was smirk snuggling closer into Inuyasha wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh I don't think so, slut. This is my man. I wouldn't step away from him, no matter what." Kagome snapped, smirking. Kikyo scowled before she charged Kagome.

When Kikyo went to throw a punch, Kagome caught her wrist, punching her in the stomach. Kikyo had fallen to the ground, as she held her stomach. It had felt like Kagome's entire fist went into her and reached out of her back. But it didn't, it hurt like it did. Kikyo finally got up off the ground, and charged Kagome again this time with the intent to stab her. She had succeeded, stabbing Kagome in the shoulder.

Kagome screamed in pain, when the blade ripped through the muscles of her shoulder. She turned to look at Kikyo, reaching behind her she pulled out the knife. Inuyasha had never been so pissed at Kikyo as he was right at that moment. Kagome snarled, before she threw the knife back at Kikyo, hitting bullseye when the knife hit Kikyo in the shoulder missing her heart by 3 inches.

"If you ever try something like that again Kikyo, I will kill you!" Kagome hissed before she stormed off, Inuyasha following her closely. Kikyo winced when she pulled the knife out.

'Just wait Higurashi, I will get you. Just you wait...' Kikyo thought bitterly before she too walked off.

A/N: Okay Readers I know this chapter is a little short, but I couldn't think of anything else. What do you think Kikyo has planned? Who will win, Kikyo or Kagome? Until next time my faithful readers! 


End file.
